


The Best Christmas Miracle

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Broke Magnus' Heart So Raphael Broke Alec's Face, Belated Christmas One-shot, Ex's to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Putting Up The Tree, Romance, Seasonal, Writing prompt challenge, embarrassing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Alec went to the airport to pick up Izzy's friend, he wasn't expecting who he saw.  Nor did he expect what happened next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Must Have:  
> Wordcount: 800 (I went WAY past that.)  
> Genre: Seasonal  
> Character: An immunologist  
> Material: A truck  
> Sentence to us: "Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension."
> 
> I got this writing prompt from [The Story Shack](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt).
> 
> This was actually written on paper and was originally **way** longer than it is, but I cut a lot of it out before hand typing the rest.

It was nearing Christmas and all through the Lightwood home, six bodies were going back and forth from the spare bedroom that housed all the Christmas knick knacks along with other odds and ends that have found their way into the room over time. Maryse Lightwood was pointing at where all of the decorations should be settled down at while Isabelle Lightwood was setting up the tree in order to get it ready for the decorations to be placed upon it.  

Soon their spacious living room would glow with soft fairy lights up until New Year's Day when they’ll take it all down, pack it away, and wait for Christmas to come around in the coming year.

While in the middle of telling stories and decorating the tree, the doorbell sounded letting all of the occupants know someone was at the door.  Jace, seeming to know exactly who it was that was at the door, offered to answer it.  Muffled voices were heard greeting one another before Jace reappeared with a pretty redhead in tow.  “Guys, I’d like for you to meet my girlfriend, Clary Fray.  Clary, that’s my Mom and Dad, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, and my siblings Alec, who is the oldest, Isabelle and Max who are the youngest” Jace said introducing each of them as he motioned toward them.  “Nice to meet you all” Clary said with a wave of her right hand as Jace had his right arm thrown over her shoulders.

Maryse was the first to come over and look at Clary with a critical eye - not once did her stare waver from Clary’s eyes before she nodded her head in acceptance before pulling the young girl into a hug saying, “Nice to meet you as well, dear” before going back to the tree in order to start decorating it again.

That was about as much as one can hope for in Maryse accepting any of her children’s girlfriends or boyfriends; she wasn’t a very affectionate person but, if you get a hug from her, you’re automatically accepted into the family in her eyes no matter what her husband or children said.

This caused Jace to breathe a sigh of relief.  Maryse had accepted Clary without any questions and that was a very good sign for the both of them.  Taking Clary’s coat and bag, he took them upstairs while she went to start helping decorate the tree and share stories of her own which seemed to please Maryse even more.

Soon they were all at it once again laughing and having fun without any real care in the world when a sudden chime from Izzy’s phone informed her that she’d just received a new text message.  Without looking up from her phone, she asked, “Hey Big Brother? Can you go get a friend of mine from the airport? His flight just arrived and I told him I’d be there, but I really want to help finish decorating the tree.”  Heaving out a long sigh, he nodded his head in acceptance, “Who is it?” he asked her as he threw on his heavy, black, coat and scarf.  Now with her back to him, placing an ornament on the tree, she evasively answered him, “You’ll know him when you see him.”

This made Alec warily suspicious of her right off the bat.  He can tell he won’t like who he will be picking up from the airport so he tries to think of anyone he’d rather not see and whom are of the male gender.  There’s three people that fit that gender that have been in his life previously, and all three of them want to beat the crap out of him (one actually ending up doing so.)  Raphael, Ragnor, and...Magnus.  Raphael beat the snot out of Alec for breaking Magnus’ heart a year and a half ago, and it wasn’t intentional - Alec just wasn’t ready to move to Milan, Italy at the time.  He’d be away from his family if he did that, and he just couldn’t.  To this day, Alec regrets letting Magnus Bane get away.

It took him 45 minutes to get from his house to the airport and, as he pulled up to Arrivals in his truck, he was struck stupid at the sight of the most gorgeous man on the planet.  Heart beating a mile a minute, Alec got out and opened the backend waiting for Magnus to notice him, which he did, after another minute of looking down at his phone.  As soon as they both locked eyes, all the air in Alec’s body left him as his hazel eyes met the milk chocolate pools of Magnus’ own.  Getting up from his seat, he made his way toward Alec making it clear he wasn’t about to be friendly with him in any sort of context, “Alec” came the clipped greeting from Magnus as he started packing his two suitcases into the boot of Alec’s truck.

“Magnus” Alec greeted tightly not knowing what he was supposed to do with himself while Magnus packed his luggage into the covered backend.  The tension between them needed a hack saw just to get through once they got into the cab of the truck.  They both just sat there completely ignoring the other waiting for something to be sai or to happen, but Alec didn’t turn the truck on and Magnus didn’t comment on his stalling so, gathering whatever courage he could, he said the first thing that came to him, “Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.”

Oh how he regretted the words as soon as he said them.  He quickly needed to find a nine foot deep hole and throw himself into it because his once calm composure turned into a red cheeked mess that left his mind flinching at the comment, but the soft giggle that come from beside him signalled to him that the comment wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it was so he started to nervously laugh along with Magnus whose smile was just as beautiful as it was a year and a half ago.

Hesitantly, more scared of being rejected, Alec leaned toward the man that had yet to give him back his heart.  Magnus looked at him playfully asking with his facial expression, “You’re serious?” which, of course, Alec was.  With no hesitation and all the confidence of a high paid Fashion Designer, Magnus just went in for the kill and kissed Alec with so much passion that Alec was left in a daze when he pulled away, “Lets get home science boy.  I want you to tell me all about your studying to be an Immunologist” Magnus told him as he leaned back into his seat.

Well, if this is just the beginning of Alec’s Winter Break, he can only hope it goes up from here, because the man he loved most was here with him and that’s the best Christmas miracle he could ever have asked for.


End file.
